


Black Bart

by Dutchess_2020



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020
Summary: The story plays 1899. And Micah is dead. I hope you like it.
Relationships: Hosea matthews/Oc
Kudos: 1





	Black Bart

A man appeared before Wells Fargo  
Wells Fargo's stage driver man  
Wearing long white linen  
And a dust flour sack over his head

Wells Fargo Is a small town with just 50 inhabitants. It is located east of Shady Belle and near Saint Denise. And this city is home to an outlaw named Black Bart. Yes he kills and robs people. But he is like a shadow, which is why he has never been recognized and caught. So that people think he is an innocent and friendly resident, he drives the stagecoach some times. He is a lone wolf. But maybe that will change at some point? 

Pointed a double barreled shotgun  
At the driver and forced him to halt  
Please throw down the box sir  
And madame please I don't need your money or pearls

Black Bart has three large scars on his face. One under the left eye that goes straight down to his earlobe. And the other two on his right cheek, in the same place where John Marston has his scars. All three scars cannot be overlooked. They also burn sometimes. He has black short hair, and dark brown almost black eyes. His face is always completely shaved. He is wearing a black weapon belt with two pistols inside. One is black and the other is gold. His faithful horse Rewind The Exit is also black. He's a Shire Horse. 

They call him Black Bart P08  
The highway bandit poetry man  
Leaving his poem, disappeared  
Like a ghost on his own, all on his own  
The road he owns

He is riding straight out of Saint Denise towards Wells Fargo. Then he suddenly sees a horse restless snorting a few meters before he reaches Wells Fargo. And then he sees a man lying curled on the floor in pain. Black Bart pulls his black bandana in his face, and his black cowboy hat slightly deeper. Then he descends and calms the horse with his deep rough voice. Then he goes to the man. 

,,What's wrong?" asks Black Bart. 

,,I was shot." Says the older fella. 

,,Where." 

The older man sits up in pain, thus releasing his shoted right thigh. Black Bart takes a look at that wound. 

,,It's just a swipe. You'd be lucky." Black Bart says. 

Then he helps the old man back on his horse, and then he mounts Rewind The Exit. 

,,Follow me." 

Rise Black Bart, rise I'm calling  
Calling your spirit out  
Dust off your hat and hatchet  
There are boxes out there with your name and mark

After some minutes they arrive at Black's house. He helps the old fella down, and  
then he ties the horses to the connecting post in front of his house. He supports the old man. He puts him down on a chair in front of the fireplace, and then sets fire. Then he connects the wound with a pressure banished. He will survive it. The wound heals alone. It's not deep. And that's what he tells the stranger. 

The road has been cold and lonely  
The road has been out of good tales  
Let's shake up some dust  
We'll be opening the box like before, just like before  
And leave a poem

,,Thank you." the old man says. 

,,No problem. What's your name?" Black Bart asks. 

The older man thinks before he answers. 

,,Hosea Matthews and you?" 

,,Black Bart. Was an honor to help you." Black Bart grins. 

Which Hosea doesn't notice, because he still has the bandana in his face. He grins because he has heard a lot about the Van Der Linde Gang. 

,,Here take that. It will numb the pain." Black Bart says. 

He hands Hosea a bottle of strong whisky. Which the older one opens immediately, and takes a big sip from it. 

,,AH that's good! Thank you. For everything. You saved my life." Hosea says.

,,No problem." Black Bart grins. 

His House Is a bit remote from Wells Fargo. On the edge. But it's still part of Wells Fargo. With a meadow behind his House where he always puts his horse in. The meadow is fenced. And that's what he's doing now. He goes outside, opens the gate and picks up the horses. Then he leads them to the meadow. He closes the gate again and goes back in. There he takes a seat next to Hosea. 

For honor and for riches  
I've labored long and hard for the bread  
But on my corns too long you tread  
You fine haired sons of bitches

,,I brought the horses to my meadow." Explains Black Bart why he disappeared, pointing out the window where you can see the two horses well. 

,,I looked over you're horse. It's fine. It has no wounds." He explains. 

,,Very good. Thank you very much." Hosea says relieved. 

,,You should sleep now. C'mon I show you where." 

Hosea slowly rises up, and follows Black humbling. In front of a room with a closet, bed and drawer he stops. 

,,It's yourse." 

Thank you, Hosea disappears into the room and closes the door. Black turns around and walks him in his room with the same décor. It is right next to Hoseas room. Black Bart change his clothes and goes to sleep. 

A man appeared before Wells Fargo  
Wells Fargo's stage driver man  
Wearing long white linen  
And a dust flour sack over his head

The next morning, Black stands up, puts on a black shirt, a pair of jeans his long white linen and his weapon belt. Next, he puts on his black cowboy boots, cowboy hat and bandana. Before putting on his hat, he putted pomade in his hair. Then he goes back too the fireplace. The fire is out. Next, he goes to the kitchen. There he sits down at the table and waits. 

They call him Black Bart P08  
The highway bandit poetry man  
Leaving his poem, disappeared  
Like a ghost on his own, all on his own  
The road he owns

Hosea at some point later, hums into the kitchen, and slowly sits down opposite Black Bart at the table. 

,,Morning. Does it still hurt?" Black Bart says. 

,,Morning. Yes, but not so much anymore. It also seems to have stopped bleeding." Hosea grins. 

,,Good. May I ask who shot at you?" Black Bart says carefully. 

,,The damn O:Driscolls." Hosea sighs angry. 

,,Oh. I hate them too. The robbed me once and science then I kill every O'Driscoll I see." Black Bart answers. 

For honor and for riches  
I've labored long and hard for the bread  
But on my corns too long you tread  
You fine haired sons of bitches

,,Really?" Hosea asks.

,,Yes. Where were you going?"

"Oh, I wanted to look around here a little bit. I don't even know this city." Hosea explains.

,,A lot of people say that." Black laughs.

Hosea entered his laughter.


End file.
